Save Me From Myself
by Violet Trancy
Summary: Ventus transfers to a new school only to attract the attention of the school bully and grandson of the city leader Xehanort. Vanitas is cruel and even has all the teachers under his thumb. Can Ventus see the real underlying problem before things get out of hand? Caution! Yaoi boy x boy! Sexy fun time! If you don't like it, than don't read it!


"Alright class, we have a new student joining us," Mr. Eraqus gestured to a short, blonde boy. "Everyone, this is Ventus. Why don't you take the empty seat next to Aqua?" A blue-headed girl in the back stood up and smiled. Ventus returned her kindness and weaved through the rows of backpacks and purses until he tripped and landed on the cold floor. The room erupted in laughter and Ventus could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"Watch where you're walking, idiot." A boy with intimidating gold eyes smirked at him and Ventus realized that the boy had tripped him, not a backpack.

"Don't take it personally, Vanitas and his goon Terra are mean to everyone," Aqua told Ventus as they traveled to their next class.

"I didn't even do anything to him," Ventus squeaked.

"It doesn't matter, if Vanitas and Terra decide to pick on you, they will. They won't stop until you either transfer or they get bored. They dictate this place, even the teachers refuse to do anything about them." She sighed, "part of it's because Vanitas is insane and the other part I'm assuming is because of his grandfather."

"Great, I already transferred because of bullies once," Ventus mumbled. "What do you mean because of his grandfather?"

Aqua stopped and eyed him, "Xehanort is his grandfather."

"The Xehanort?! I didn't know he had a grandson!" Ventus was horrified, Xehanort was the most powerful person in the city. He owns several trading companies and has complete control over the city.

"Yea," Aqua responded. "He dangles Xehanort's power over the teachers; saying things like 'if you piss me off, I'll tell my grandfather and he'll ruin you.' He could get away with murder if he wanted to and the teachers wouldn't say a word." She frowned and her eyes moved to the floor, "he wasn't always like this."

Ventus raised an eyebrow, "hm?"

"Vanitas. He used to be so kind and protective. He was always happy; that one kid you could rely on for anything. He chased all the bullies away in middle school…We used to be so close"

Ventus found that hard to believe, "what happened?"

Aqua bit her lip and drew in a shaky breath, "his parents left. Xehanort is his guardian now and word is that he beats the hell outta him. I guess Vanitas decided to take the anger he has on his parents on the people around him." The warning bell rang and Aqua ran off without another word, leaving Ventus in the empty hallway.

He sighed, _fan freaking tastic. It's my first day and I already have a bully and I'm going to be late for 3_ _rd_ _hour._

"Hey loser!" Ventus was twisted around and pinned against the lockers by Vanitas and who he assumed was Terra. "Guess what we found out?" Ventus coward, not wanting to answer.

"Answer us!" Terra boomed and punched the lockers.

Vanitas gripped Ventus's chin, "I asked around and it turns out that I have friends that go to your old school."

He swallowed thickly, "a-and?" He couldn't tear his gaze away from Vanitas's deadly eyes; it was like he was staring death in the face and if Aqua's words were true, this kid could kill him and get away with it.

He chuckled, "and I found out that you don't have any parents to cry to if I-oh I don't know, decide to do something like this!" Vanitas punched him in the face, earning a laugh from Terra.

Ventus wiped the blood from his chin, "why'd you do that and how'd you find out about my parents? Nobody knows about that!" Ventus was spared the night his parents were brutally murdered and fortunately, their house in the country was left to him.

He shrugged, "I felt like hitting you that's why." He stepped aside, "would you like it better if Terra hit you?" The well-built man slammed his fist into Ventus's face and forced him to the floor. "Don't question me again." He laughed at Ventus who was coughing up droplets of blood. He leaned down-as if telling a secret, "I also know that you prefer sticks over chips. I'll keep your little secret if you do what I say when I say, alright?" Ventus assumed he was referring to his attraction to men and nodded. "Good," he dropped his backpack on the boys chest, "finish this bullshit homework and make sure I get a perfect score. If I get one wrong I'll kill you." He and Terra left without saying anything more.

A month passed and Vanitas's constant torture didn't let up for a second. He'd make him do pointless and humiliating things on top of forcing him to do all his homework. Sometimes he would beat Ventus for the hell of it in front of the entire school. He'd gone to the hospital once for injuries to his ribs; the second he told the doctors that Vanitas was the cause, they hurried to get him out of the building. Even Aqua had stopped talking to him; so now he was friendless and being held hostage by a monster. It was a nightmare, until Vanitas missed a day of school.

It was like a suffocating poison had been dispelled from the air, everyone was smiling and full of energy. Even the teachers seemed less reserved and had fun. Despite not having any friends, Ventus had an amazing day; no beatings and no rude names, what more could he ask for? Like all good things though, the wonderful day came to an end and was replaced with what could only be described as Satan's nightmare.

The second Ventus walked onto campus, he was greeted with obscene words and phrases like fag and 'go suck dick.' He was horrified, _I can't believe he told!_ Ventus ran through the school; checking every classroom and closet for Vanitas. He finally found him standing at the edge of the football field-like he was waiting for him. "Hey!" He called out angrily.

Vanitas pounced on top of him and began hitting him over and over again, "you have no right!"

Ventus could see that he had a black eye and the right side of his face was swollen. _So it's true! Xehanort really does hit him._

"You're nothing but a burden! I hate everything about you!" He screamed and continued to beat Ventus. "I hate how you look like that whore and act like my bastard of a son! You are a mistake, it's no wonder they left! You're a failure and a disgrace to my name!"

"Vanitas stop!" Ventus shouted, "I'm not Xehanort and I'm not your parents!" Surprisingly, the beating stopped; Ventus opened his eyes and saw that Vanitas was crying.

He climbed off the boy, wiped his eyes and gave him one last kick to the side, "lay there and die," he whispered before stomping away.

Ventus watched him walk, _something's not right with the way he's moving._ His eyes widened at the realization, _Vanitas is being sexually abused._

Anger, hurt and the need to help Vanitas pushed Ventus to move. He got to Vanitas before he reached the edge of campus and hugged him from behind. He felt him grow tense, "let me help you," he whispered.

Vanitas struggled against him, "let go of me! I don't know what you're talking about."

Ventus shook his head and hugged Vanitas tighter, ignoring the pain surging through him. Vanitas needed someone; the rest of the world had been too blind to see what was really happening, but not Ventus. He wasn't afraid anymore; Vanitas wasn't the monster he first thought. "You don't have to suffer, I have a place we can go where Xehanort can't follow."

"Y-you don't know anything about him," his voice cracked and Ventus knew he was beginning to falter.

"I know he's hurting you and that's why you hurt me, please let me help you. Come with me and you'll never see him again."

Vanitas fell to his knees causing Ventus to fall backwards. "Why did they leave? Why did they leave me with that monster? H-he I-it," he started sobbing.

Ventus pulled Vanitas's hands from his face and smiled, "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Vanitas stared in shock, _I've beaten him senseless and he has the courage to hug me and…he offered to help me? What's wrong with him?! His lip is split, he has bruises everywhere, I tackled him, kicked him in the side and he still has enough strength for this?_ "How can you offer something like that? I just beat the hell out of you."

His smile refused to fade, "you're in more pain than I am, now let's go; I'm parked over here." Ventus stood and offered his hand which Vanitas took.

"I can't believe I cried, I'm such a pussy," Vanitas broke the silence as Ventus pulled into the driveway.

He turned the car off, "what's that?"

It took Vanitas a second to realize that Ventus had made a corny gay joke about himself. He grinned, "you wouldn't know."

Ventus laughed, "nope! C'mon, let's go home and get you cleaned up." Vanitas got out of the car and stared at the house in front of him. It was small, white with a wood fence surrounding it. There was a small garden to the left of the porch and the entire property was hidden in the woods.

"This is where you live? This is…home?" He asked.

"It is if you want it to be," Ventus waited for Vanitas to make his decision and was relieved when he followed him inside.

Both boys decided to quit school and live together in solitude. Three years had passed since that day and a lot had changed. Ventus wasn't a squeaky teenager; he was taller, his voice deepened and he was no longer baby-faced. His body angled in all the right places and was absolutely flawless. Vanitas had grown a few inches and his voice was still a little raspy, but he made up for it with his drastic body change. His body was muscular and contoured perfectly; like he'd stepped out of a magazine and right now, that perfect body was shirtless and leaning against the kitchen counter.

He smirked, "watch 'a goanna do?"

Ventus crossed his arms, "you're playing a dangerous game are you sure you wanna do it?"

Vanitas reached behind him, "oh I'm goanna do it and you're goanna watch." He pulled out an unwrapped chocolate bar.

"That is the last one, you better not eat it!" Ventus glared at his friend who'd stuck his tongue dangerously close to the treat. "I'm warning you, I bought that for me."

He licked the sweet, "still want it?"

"I don't care if you licked it, but if you take a single bite you'll regret it."

Vanitas smirked, stuck half of the chocolate bar in his mouth and snapped it in two. "I don't regret it, you can have this piece." He handed Ventus half the chocolate bar.

"You little shit!"

Vanitas laughed, "you do realize we're arguing about chocolate?"

"Good chocolate," Ventus pouted.

Vanitas grabbed Ventus's wrist and pulled him close, "I'll buy you some more," he whispered before heading back to the living room.

 _He did it again! Why is he acting so weird? It's been like this for weeks!_ Ventus finished his half of the chocolate and followed Vanitas to the living room, determined to find out why he's been acting weirder than usual. _He's always grabbing onto me and sitting closer; a few days ago he kissed my cheek! The Vanitas I know would never do that!_ He found the man leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed; Ventus sighed and took the spot next to him. "Wake up you lazy bum I need to ask you something."

He cracked one eye open, "I'm listening."

Ventus took a deep breath, "why are you acting so weird?"

Vanitas's eyes shot open and he scurried to the other end of the couch, "I'm not acting weird; you're imagining things!"

Ventus raised an eyebrow, "you're not fooling me. I didn't imagine the way you pulled me in the kitchen and I certainly didn't imagine you kissing me on the cheek a few days ago. What's going on with you?"

"I-I can't tell you," _I don't even know what's wrong with me! Except I want to do…things. Things I never wanted to do before and with Ventus! My best friend! God, if he found out about me sneaking into the woods last night so he wouldn't hear me…umm…he'd never look at me the same way again!_

Ventus placed his hand on Vanitas's shoulder, "you can tell me anything. Does this have something to do with you leaving the house last night?" Ventus had a feeling he already knew what was going on, he just wanted to hear what Vanitas had to say. _I should be asking what's going on with me. I'm the one who likes men, not Vanitas! Hell, he dated some random blonde girl for three months! The worst three months of my life._ He blushed, thoughts about what he did while Vanitas was out with that girl flooded to the front of his mind. _I got better acquainted with my left hand._

 _Fuck my life with Satan's dildo! He knows I left?!_ "I-I mean that-it's not what err I was just…oh fuck it all!" He grabbed the front of Ventus's shirt, pulled him on top of him and finally gave in to the wonderful fantasies he'd been having. Ventus tensed up and refused to kiss him back; _great, I ruined everything!_

He pulled away and stared wide-eyed at Vanitas, "why'd you do that? I don-"

"I don't understand either," he interrupted, "I just…"

"But you don't like men!" Ventus started to get angry, "you dated that bimbo Namine for three months and now you decide to have feelings for me? You can't play with my emotions like that!" Ventus gasped, realizing that he'd confessed to Vanitas.

"I didn't just decide to have feelings for you! I knew I wanted to be closer to you the second you brought me here! I only dated Namine because I was afraid!"

"Afraid?" Ventus calmed down, "afraid of what?"

"My own feelings, rejection; a little bit of everything. Kinda stupid isn't it?"

Ventus smiled and caressed Vanitas's cheek, "you dummy, if you had been paying attention you would've heard that I confessed my feelings." This time, it was Ventus who initiated the kiss. Vanitas pulled Ventus back on top of him and deepened their kiss. He ghosted his fingertips across Vanitas's exposed chest causing him to moan and arch into him. Breathless, they pulled away, only to reattach their lips to other parts of their bodies, necks chests they were covered in lovebites and grinding against each other. "Vanitas," Ventus whispered, "how far do you want to go with me?" He could easily take care of himself if Vanitas wanted to stop, but he needed to know before he passed the point of no return.

"I…want you. All of you." He whispered.

"Not here," Ventus picked Vanitas up and carried him to his bedroom. "I want this to be perfect." He set him down and rid himself of his clothes and started working on Vanitas's pants. He massaged his valley and took a moment to admire the body displayed just for him. He'd never seen all of Vanitas; the man was well hung-nothing to be ashamed of, but Ventus had a few appendages he was proud of too. There were three long scars on his left hip; the remains of an old habit that died the day Vanitas agreed to come with him. Ventus leaned down and kissed each one, "I'll give you everything," he whispered before taking all of Vanitas into his mouth.

Vanitas yelped and quickly tangled his fingers into the soft blonde hair, "oh Ven." He felt like he'd been submerged in velvet. "So good…don't stop." Vanitas thrust into Ventus's mouth and could feel the heat churning through his lower body. Ventus was too good, too warm and too soft. With a hoarse cry, he spilled his seed, Ventus milking him dry.

"Hold your legs here," he said; Vanitas quietly obliged. Ventus shoved a pillow under his back and without warning, slid his tongue inside his new lover.

Vanitas was at a loss for words, _he actually put his tongue inside me!_ That sinful, wet muscle swiping against his inner walls was almost enough to make Vanitas cum again. He loved this new sensation! Though it didn't last long, Ventus decided to pull away and the tongue was replaced with two fingers. Vanitas bit his lip and took slow, deep breaths. He felt Ventus slide his fingers in and out of him a few times; curling them, the feeling was too much! Vanitas let out a low groan.

Ventus withdrew his fingers and hurried to the bathroom to get a bottle of lotion. "Do you want to be on your stomach?" He asked when he'd returned.

Vanitas quickly shook his head, "no I need to see that it's you."

He smiled and coated himself with lotion, "wrap your legs around me." He nodded and locked his legs shaking legs around him. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed inside.

Vanitas's body instantly tensed up, he fisted the sheets and tried to stop his tears. Not painful tears, this was the first time he'd been a consensual sex partner. That thought terrified him, _what if it's not Ven? What if I'm making_ it _up? What if he's wearing a disguise?!_ As ridiculous as those thoughts would sound to anyone else, they were real scenarios to Vanitas and caused him to fight against the man he wanted to love. "No Ven!"

Ventus automatically pulled out, "Vanitas…I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "I don't want to be afraid anymore. I-I want to be able to love someone normally! And I want to show that love like this! Please Ven!"

"Are you sure?" He whispered. Vanitas nodded and Ventus moved back to where he was before. Again, he took a deep breath and slowly pushed all the way inside. "Tell me when you're ready; I won't move a second before that." He wiped the lingering tears off Vanitas's cheeks and whispered sweet nothings in his ear; slowly, he felt the body beneath him relax.

"Ven, I'm ready." He nodded, took Vanitas's hand in his and slowly thrust into him. The tight, warmth that kept sucking Ventus in felt amazing, but his pleasure wasn't the only thing he was thinking about. He was truly amazed that Vanitas accepted him as a lover…after everything he'd been through. He'd stopped digging his nails into Ventus's hand and he had even started matching his thrusts. "Go faster," he moaned out. He did as he was told and earned more moans that mixed with his own grunts of pleasure. It wasn't long before both boys were moaning each other's names. Without warning, Vanitas pushed them into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Ventus's neck, "hold me, I want to be like this when we cum together."

Shocked by how bold Vanitas was being, Ventus held him close and thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate dead on. Vanitas gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure and dug his nails into his lovers back. His erection was sliding against Ventus's stomach; creating the perfect amount of friction. He rested his head in the crook of Ventus's neck, "goanna cum."

Ventus sped up, his own release on the horizon, "with me," he whispered. The heat in his lower body was begging him to let go; to not hold back anymore. _With Vanitas, with Vanitas, with Vanitas…_ His mental mantra continued until he felt the muscles around him tighten and heard Vanitas cry out his orgasm. Ventus let go and spilled his seed in his lover.

They held each other like that until their breathing returned to normal. Ventus adjusted so that he was on his back and Vanitas's head was on his shoulder. He fell asleep instantly while Vanitas forced his eyes to stay open for a few more seconds. He stared at the window above them, "light," he whispered before drifting into unconsciousness.


End file.
